He's Already Gone
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Sakuma Ryuuichi leaves his home one day with Kumogoro thinking that it's going to be a awesome day, but things aren't so. The day takes a quick and steady down turn, and nothing will ever be the same again.oneshot


It was such a sparkly start to the day, and his ever faithful bunny told him it would most likely stay that way. So the man thought it would be a great day and was on his way to cheer on the people he cared for most. Hopefully Shuichi would be happy and Tohma would have gotten some sleep like the pink bunny had advised. Tohma had been very stressed recently and he seemed to be taking it out on the BL group and the brown haired man didn't like that very much. The brunette had taken to keeping his blond friend away from the cotton candy.

Sadly, when the brunette made it to the studio, he and his bunny found out that it wouldn't be a very sparkly day after all. Yuki had collapsed from stress once again and Tohma was in his office, most likely planning what he was going to say to Shuichi later on. If the man had anything to say about this situation, Tohma wouldn't ever get the chance to tell Shuichi off for something that wasn't his fault. First, though, he was going to see the cotton candy.

It didn't take but a few minutes to find the young singer. Though the young singer looked thin almost as if he was skin and bones, so the brunette asked his Shu-chan if he'd like something to eat.

"No thank you Sakuma-san, I had a very large breakfast." The brunette man heard the lie a mile away, but every one else just seemed to ignore it. Shuichi was much to skinny. how could no one see that?

"Well you need a break anyway Shu-chan, na no da! It isn't good to sing non-stop, it will hurt you voice, no da!" The sapphire eyes were defiant, he was not letting his little cotton candy get away from him, but Tohma came in, glaring at the group, most especially Shuichi.

"What are all of you doing just sitting around, get to work. Shindo see me after your practice. Remember you all have a concert tonight." The blond man made as if he was going to leave, "Ryuuichi, you need to leave them be, let them practice."

Ryuuichi's eyes narrowed at the retreating back of a man he once thought of as good.

Later that day Ryuuichi made his way to Tohma's office, to give the man an ear full. Though when he rounded the corner, the sight that met him was, Shuichi, ten feet from Tohma's door, and hyperventilating. Ryuuichi ran to the pink haired singer's side.

"Common Shu, breath," Ryuichi tried to coach, but all he got was a glare, "Slow deep breaths, Shu-chan."

Shindo Shuichi's eye's got sad, and only managed a feeble wheezing, 'Goodbye' before bassing out from lak of oxygen. Ryuuichi ran in to Tohma's office, hung up the phone the man was using, and dialed emergency. The brunette glared hard at the office man as he talked rapidly on the phone. When the ambulance got there, Ryuuichi turned and told Tohma one thing. "I'm done with you Tohma."

The ride was loud, it was nerve wracking, but Ryuuich couldn't let go of the unconscious man's hand. Ryuuichi was close to crying, but kept whispering to the singer in front of him.

"Oh god, please don't leave me Shuichi." Ryuuichi prayed to whatever gods were out there that they would leave his ball of cotton candy alive. The ambulance sirens were loud and the nurses couldn't hear him. All they got was the movement of his mouth and they understood that just fine. "I love you, please don't go. I'll take you away from that bastard. I don't want you in the ground my cotton candy." And then his own sobs drown out his thoughts.

Three weeks later

'Broken and Beaten from the inside out  
dusty and cryin' like a useless toy  
delicate porcelain shattered on the ground'

_Those first musical words  
drowned my heart and shocked me still  
But taken were you by golden eyes  
I would protect you from afar if that was all I could do_

_My cotton candy  
A beautiful ball of inspiration  
Cotton candy pink are you  
With the will to carry on_

_Electricity is purple  
a color forever sparking in life and caring  
The yellow clashes, it doesn't accent  
I would save you if only you'd let me close enough to catch you_

_My cotton candy  
Sparking electricity of energy  
That spark purple for life  
With the heart to keep returning_

_My cotton candy  
A beautiful ball of inspiration  
Cotton candy pink are you  
With the will to carry on_

_Pushed to far to return  
Taking just once too much  
And now your gone, far away  
But maybe one day I'll see you again_

_My cotton candy  
A beautiful ball of inspiration  
Cotton candy pink are you  
with the will to carry on  
Fighting  
Fighting until the very end_

"That song was dedicated, to the recently passed singer Shindo Shuichi, a close friend to many here to night. Shuichi fought and clung to life, up to his last breath when all he said was, goodbye." Tears sprung up in Ryuichi's eyes, and in the eyes of his band mates, and in the audience. "People kept telling him that he wasn't good enough for his boyfriend, well you know what? Shuichi was to good for him, that man is pretty much over all of the hardships he went through in his life, but what's Shuichi got to show for it, a nice bed six feet under, as the Americans would say.

"I would now like to take a moment of silence to remember all of our friends, whether they survived, or if they rest with Shuichi." Ryuuichi then got the satisfaction of seeing Tohma look at least a little ashamed of what he'd done, pushing Shuichi over the edge.

When the minute was up Tohma walked forward. "There are a few people here tonight, that are like me, regretting every word we've said to push those people over the edge." Tohma paused. "I thought I was protecting someone, that didn't need to be protected. This was made clear, when said protectee punched me in the face. I took all this blame, that was Shuichi's boyfriend's and shoved them on Shuichi, pushing and pushing. I didn't directly kill Shuichi but I as good as pulled the trigger.

"Now all I can do is ask for forgiveness, but I don't expect any, he's already gone."

* * *

Randa: Uhh, you can kill us if you want to.

Ice: I know Nez-chan will.

Wonton: That was supposed to be a bit longer and Shuichi was supposed to pass out on stage, but we couldn't get there.

Fire: Once Shuichi comes in, he writes himself, and then he goes and dies. How it happened was a build up of mental and emotional stress nad not eating right for a long time.

Ice: See in this, Yuki really does love Shuichi, but Ryuuichi does too. Tohma keeps placing all this blame that's not Shuichi's to bare on Shu's shoulders, Ryuuichi sees that, Yuki can't. So once Yuki Does he decks Tohma a good one.

Fire: Shuichi starts hyperventilating, and not getting any oxegen he passes out. Shuichi's heart and other vital organs haven't been getting the right, or enough of the nutrients and so they shut down. Dead Shuichi.

Wonton: Ta!


End file.
